


The edge of the dagger

by Rattrina



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Chains, Knifeplay, M/M, Weapons Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattrina/pseuds/Rattrina
Summary: Hubert is chained and teased by Ferdinand.Say Hi and make requests or chat to me on Twitter @moonfireserpent
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	The edge of the dagger

Darkness, that was all he could see behind the blindfold. The only colour came from the depth of his imagination. Somewhere, out in the vast unseen he was hearing voices that belonged to no one and footsteps made by shadows. Each inhalation and exhalation was magnified in volume as they grew deeper with the paranoia of sensory deprivation. To break the monotonous drone of his breath he occasionally rattled the chains which bound his hands above his head and his ankles to the walls. Hubert was at his most vulnerable; restrained and full exposed. The elements were masochists sending icy chills to torment his body. Shivering as the light breezes poked him with coolness was a small prize to pay for his excitement. It was Ferdinand who had chained him in place with the promise of 'ignoble ' and 'lecherous' behaviour. Normally his lover was charming, romantic and very vanilla, but tonight Hubert was desperate to see the wolf in Ferdinand's eyes toy with it's prey and taste the appetites of the beast.

Warmth, Ferdinand's hands were like rays of sunlight upon his chest. As much as he wanted to lean into the caress the restraints forbid him from doing son . Then his lips were burnt with desire as Ferdinand kissed him hard, stole his breath and combined it with his. The taste was irresistible, sweet nectar and tea. Hubert would have gladly suffocated if it meant that the kiss was endless. Ferdinand was scant with his lips, leaving Hubert hanging and wanting more. 

The blindfold was removed to reveal Ferdinand in his full glory. Sweet, sweet cruelty; Ferdinand was completely naked except for his cape. His lucky cape was being covered in his sensual musk and sweat. The fabric was arms embracing, ravishing every inch of the body of his personal sun deity. Together they danced; the cape twirled and flapped to accent every movement Ferdinand made. Oh the suffering was unbearable; just one touch was all he craved to satisfy his voracious appetites. Hubert was no longer mortal, but a dog drooling and growling at the altar of a god.

Ferdinand indulged in the tease with a wicked smile on his lips. His fingers caressed himself; those delicious buttery thighs and the chiseled chest, with his eyes penetrating deep into Hubert as they gazed into the wanton abyss of his soul. "Do you regret letting me chain you up?" The distance between them was minimised with bold steps, if they were any closer they would be touching, instead Ferdinand tormented Hubert with proximity ; so close yet so deprived. 

The cold smooth surface of the dagger felt refreshing against his cheek. Ferdinand handled the potentially dangerous weapon with precision and purpose. In a thoughtful manner he tapped the flat blade against his cheek as his eyes glazed over Hubert's silhouette. For a moment he admired his lover's ethereal flesh that appeared to be sculpted from pure white marble. With a teasing tongue he the smooth blade whilst his eyes explored the length of Hubert's erection. 

Hubert's eyes were focussed on the blade, He could see Ferdinand's seductive golden eyes reflecting on the surface. The sharp edge rested against Hubert's jugular, one move, one robust of millimetre, one tremble or breath would result in a cut. Every fibre in Hubert's body submitted as he focussed all his mental energy on stillness. He planted his soles upon the ground to plant his body so it was immovable as a statue, He controlled his breathing, holding it to near asphyxiation, a command was sent to his heart to discontinue beating but caused the opposite effect, his heart doubled in rate. 

Ferdinand gripped the dagger between his teeth and adjusted the restraints so he could make Hubert face the wall. Once again the point tormented the jugular as Ferdinand's hot breath brushed against his neck. The deadliness of the blade accompanied with the sweetness of his hot kisses was more tantalising than Hubert could take. 

Ferdinand pushed himself inside Hubert's tensed, clenched anus. The walls were already stimulatingly tight. Panting; warm and breathy, He sang his chorus of pleasure into Hubert's ear. Hubert wanted to howl like a beast as he felt each inch of Ferdinand's penetration. With his free hand he pulled Hubert's head back with his hair. Blade and tongue danced over his exposed throat causing growls to be embedded deep in Hubert's chest. Ferdinand had never been so cruel and so delectable; the master of his dark passions. 

Keeping still was virtually impossible as Ferdinand pounded himself inside, relentlessly and mercilessly. Hubert was marking the wall with precum as he enjoyed the rough affections of the dark side of his sun. Yes Ferdinand was his sun and he was burning next to him. Then came the uncontrollable quiver of pleasure which caused the dagger to leave a little nick. To just him Ferdinand placed the smooth blade upon his lips as butterfly kisses soothed the cut. 

The momentum shifted; harder, faster and deeper. Ferdinand couldn't control the feverish sensation of his horniness. Being inside Hubert had never felt so damn good. His cock felt like the barrel of a gun ready to unload a rally of bullets handled by an itchy trigger fingers. He was seconds away from firing. The building intensity grew and grew until a gasp and Relief. He filled Hubert with his seed. Hubert had experienced abandonment long ago, his view became shooting stars and fireworks, his body was rock hard yet uncontrollably shaking beneath the skin as every sense was ignited. Against his chest his heart crashed, over and over until it hurt, as breath and moan became one entity. Hubert painted the wall with cum as the mounting pressure in his body was released. 

"That was incredible" Hubert huffed as he felt the restraints unfasten. Once freedom was restored he wrapped his arms around his lover and buried his face in his blaze of curls. Ferdinand had dropped the knife as he rested his sweaty body against Hubert. "That felt sensational. The embrace of your walls against my cock was just wow. " Ferdinand confirmed. 

"Wow?" Hubert chuckled at the use of the word. For once Ferdinand wasn't regurgitating the contents of a thesaurus to describe the experience. "I concur, even if the yearning to touch you was agonising." Hubert guided Ferdinand over to the bed. "I might have to let you wear my cape more often. It looks much better on you." They cuddled together with Ferdinand checking that the little cut had closed. "Now you have said that I might be reluctant to give it back. Nah I couldn't keep it. The cape is important for your aura of sinister drama, it completes your intimidation " For the night the cape would belong to him. Hubert had no need for intimidation huggled to his beloved.


End file.
